Ancient Dark Gaia
Anceint Dark Gaia was the hyper energy organism originating from the dawn of time and the incarnation of darkness, night and destruction. Ancient Dark Gaia was the Counterpart of Dark Gaia. Since the beginning of time, Dark Gaia has fought Light Gaia in an perpetual cycle of destruction and rebirth of earth where Dark Gaia destroys the planet after having slept for eons for then to have its work undone and itself returned to sleep by Light Gaia to continue the cycle. Dark Gaia was awoken by the Birth of the New Ninja King attempted to destroy the world numerous times and the Ninja King, but was defeated and returned to dormancy. Appearence Dark Gaia is an immensely large and gargantuan creature of such size that it makes characters such as Paul Gekko and Aile seem like nothing more than dust grains in comparison to it. It has brown skin with its lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long neon-blue claws, and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth (which remains closed until it transforms) and has a single green eye on each end of it. Its central face looks like that of a reptile, with four small horns on the top of it, white eyes and one large green eye on the middle of its forehead. On its back, Dark Gaia has seven purple flaming energy tentacles sticking out from it, and neon blue scaly fins that runs from its lower back, up to its head. It also possesses "hair" in the form of purple energy that emits from its head and back, giving it the appearance of a mohawk. In its true form, Dark Gaia has the body of a snake with a thin torso, six thin arms, long neon-blue claws, scaly shoulders, and neon blue fins on its back that run up to its neck. It has a wide head with the corners of its jagged mouth extending far outside its body, and on the middle lies a central face (split by its mouth) that resembles a reptile with four horns. Inside its mouth are hundreds of tongues which give way to seven aligned green eyes; three smaller ones on the side and one large in the middle. It also has two long tongues hanging out from each side of its central eye. Finally, it emits purple energy from its head, giving it the appearance of a Mohawk, and has seven purple energy tentacles whose ends resemble snakes with Mohawks and a green eye in their mouths. Abilities Dark Gaia was known to gather both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), then shape it into a sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. Background Early Life Chip was born in the beginning of time as Light Gaia, the incarnation of light and existed as the opposite to Dark Gaia. When the earth came into existence, Chip and Dark Gaia took residence there, Chip began his job of projecting the planet from Dark Gaia when the beast desired its destruction, starting an endless cycle of destruction and rebirth of the planet. In this cycle, Chip would awaken from the planet's core after Dark Gaia has dwelled within it for millions of years and broken the planet apart during the time of awakening. Chip would then defeat Dark Gaia, returning it to dormancy in the planet's core, and rebuild the planet before going back to sleep in the core again until Dark Gaia would awaken again. Despite protecting the planet over eons, Chip never came to learn about the world itself. 'Creation Arc' 'Birth of Shinseijū Tree' Some tens of thousands of years, Dark Gaia had just finished another cycle with Light Gaia and had returned to the planet's core to grow strong enough for the next confrontation. Using seeds from the fruit of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry. Dark Gaia was awoken from the Earth. With its awakening, Dark Gaia emerged from the planet's core as the earth broke apart. With the Fruit being produced from the Shinseijū Tree, Dark Gaia was breaking into countless energy fragments that scattered across the other world. Despite its scattering, Dark Gaia's desire for destruction lived on as its fragments became Dark Gaia's Minions and began to cause havoc and distress amongst the planet's people. Dark Gaia's Minions continued to wander the globe until Kusanagi Gekko was able to lasso up the Dark Gaia's Minions and sent them back to the Earth where it came from. There, Dark Gaia was reconstructed before the Golden Age of the Gekko Family existed. Meanwhile, Kusanagi and Chip traveled across the broken world to repair it, hoping to seal up Dark Gaia before it could be fully reawakened. Part I When Paul Gekko was chosen by the Biometal, Model O, Dark Gaia was awoken again by the Megamerge Era. With its awakening, Dark Gaia emerged from the planet's core as the earth broke apart. However, because it had matured, Dark Gaia was complete when it awoke and resulting the birth of the Kuro Akatsuki's Space Fortress, Ka Boa Bu. Dark Gaia's desire for destruction lived on as Sasuke's Organization was it's Reincarnation, and began to cause havoc and distress amongst the Planet's People. Dark Gaia's Minions continued to wander the globe and Girouette's Death may may drew all of Dark Gaia's Minions to one place. There, Dark Gaia was reconstructed with the Shinobi's Technology. At the time the final continent was being returned to its place, Dark Gaia had been nearly fully reassembled. When Paul Gekko, Aile and Model O ended up in the planet's core, Dark Gaia emerged from it. Sensing that Paul held its ner powers inside him, Dark Gaia absorbed Paul's Chakra with the Mega Merge Data depriving him of his Mega Man form while completing itself. During the fight however, Dark Gaia matured and became Perfect Dark Gaia and began casting the world into darkness. As Paul and Aile harnessed the Biometals Model O, Model X, and Model Z, Paul and Aile, defeated Perfect Dark Gaia and sealed it inside the planet. Paul Ichijou's Awakening Sensing Lyon's presence, Dark Gaia awoken to lead Lyon's Cold Walker to the cryogenic vault. Happening upon the cryogenic vault where Prof. Gerald's weapon was sealed, Lyon used Nicol's grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Nicol's late cousin, then inserted a Biometal into the control console. The vault opened, releasing the ultimate life-form: Paul Ichijou. Lyon mistook Paul Ichijou for Paul Gekko at first glance, but Dark Gaia made Lyon understand that Paul Ichijou carries Dark Gaia's Blood and it's desire for Lyon's Conquest and completing it's Perfect being and Dark Gaia would sleep in the earth's core millions of years. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Early Years Chip was born in the beginning of time as Light Gaia, the incarnation of light and existed as the opposite to Dark Gaia. When the earth came into existence, Chip and Dark Gaia took residence there, Chip began his job of projecting the planet from Dark Gaia when the beast desired its destruction, starting an endless cycle of destruction and rebirth of the planet. In this cycle, Chip would awaken from the planet's core after Dark Gaia has dwelled within it for millions of years and broken the planet apart during the time of awakening. Chip would then defeat Dark Gaia, returning it to dormancy in the planet's core, and rebuild the planet before going back to sleep in the core again until Dark Gaia would awaken again. Despite protecting the planet over eons, Chip never came to learn about the world itself. In the Land of Apotos, Raimei Ōtsutsuki discovered the God Tree and recently believed that it was necessary for her god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using her new-found power, Raimei and the Konoha Republic ended the Grand Civil War. She did this by casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and to ensure mankind didn't perish, Raimei helped Gau released some of the humans from the genjutsu and erased their memories. When sensing Raimei as the Evil Goddess, Dark Gaia was inspired by her actions and Awakened Some tens of thousands of years, Dark Gaia had just finished another cycle with Light Gaia and had returned to the planet's core to grow strong enough for the next confrontation. Due to the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Dark Gaia was awoken and it had been able to reach maturity to keep its mass together. Due to the Shinto Christian Mythology method, Dark Gaia's desire for destruction lived on as its fragments became Dark Gaia's Minions, who began causing havoc and distress amongst the planet's people until they came to the Apotos' God Tree that drew them all into one place. There, Dark Gaia was reconstructed, discovered stone tablet containing how Raimei began the time of awakening only for it's desire for destruction can be increased and in order to do so, Dark Gaia altered the contents and mixed it with the of Raimei's stone tablet so that he can be complete. Dark Gaia secretly made an alliance with Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik world to secure Kaguya and Raimei's revival. Family *Light Gaia- Counterpart *Paul Ichijou- Son Gallery Ancient Dark Gaia Sprite Sheet.png|Ancient Dark Gaia Sprites Kusanagi Gekko meets Dark Gaia.png|Dark Gaia meets Kusanagi Gekko Ancient Dark Gaia Cameo.png|Cameo of Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Gundam.png|Dark Gaia Gundam Dark Gaia Cloaker.png|Dark Gaia Cloaker Dark Gaia Ring.png|Ring of Dark Gaia Category:Characters Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Entities Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Deities